


Welcome To The Jungle - An Avengers/Unusuals Fusion Fanmix

by hiddencait



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Unusuals
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fanmix, Gen, M/M, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got the wonderful fic by Sian1359 "Tell Me Who Your Friends Are (And I'll Tell You Who You Are)" to do a fanmix for this round. </p><p>I have to say, I was pretty much sold when the claim mentioned the words "Unusuals/Avengers fusion" but reading the fic was even better. </p><p>This mix is all over the place, but hopefully it ends up as fun and quirky and rough around the edges as both fandoms always feel for me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To The Jungle - An Avengers/Unusuals Fusion Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sian1359](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tell Me Who Your Friends Are (And I'll Tell You Who You Are)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/564294) by [sian1359](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359). 



 

  

**  
ETA: Download will sadly not be available as mediafire has taken down the file and won't even let up re-upload it at this point. If anyone really wants the mix, let me know and I'll see if we can email or something. **

 

**Tracks:**

 

1\. “Welcome to the Jungle” by Guns N Roses

 

_Welcome to the jungle, we’ve got fun and games_

_We got everything you want honey, we know all the names_

_We are the people that can find whatever you may need_

_If you got the money honey, we’ve got your disease…_

2\. “Morningside” by Sara Bareilles

 

_Let me down, you say never, baby blues, don’t you ever_

_I’m used to being one with the misfortune to find_

_Afternoons, run for cover, and full moons just wonder_

_What it looks like here on my morningside_

3\. “Man Machine” by Robbie Williams

 

_I’m a man machine_

_Drinking gasoline_

_Super human being_

_Shooting laser beams…_

4\. “Adding to the Noise” by Switchfoot

 

_What’s it gonna take to slow us down?_

_To let the silence spin us around?_

_What’s it gonna take to drop this town?_

_We’ve been spinning at the speed of sound…_

5\. “Dog Days are Over” by Florence + The Machine

 

_Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back…_

6\. “Wonderful” by Rob Thomas

 

_Look at me I’m made of wonderful, it’s terrible.._

_I’m all easy come and easy go, as far as you know._

_But underneath, man, I’m just killing time._

_I guess I’m past my prime,_

_And now I’m overrated, overdressed, and overstated…_

7\. “Fade Like A Shadow” by KT Tunstall

 

_So choose my weapon and choose my way._

_It’s easy saying nothing when there’s nothing to say._

_Thinking about it everyday_

_And I’m starting to notice_

_You’re fading away…_

8\. “Change Your Mind” by Sister Hazel

 

_If you want to be somebody else_

_If you’re tired of fighting battles with yourself_

_If you want to be somebody else_

_Change your mind_

9\. “Animal” by Neon Trees

 

_Hush hush the world is quiet_

_Hush hush we both can’t fight it_

_It’s us that made this mess_

_Why can’t you understand?_

_Whoa, I won’t sleep tonight_

10\. “I Melt With You” by Bowling for Soup

 

_I’ll stop the world and melt with you._

_You’ve seen the difference and it’s getting better all the time._

_There’s nothing you and I won’t do._

_I’ll stop the world and melt with you._

11\. “The Edge of Glory” by Lady GaGa

 

_It’s hard to feel the rush_

_To push the dangerous_

_I’m gonna run right to, to the edge with you…_

12\. “It’s the End of the World as We Know It” by REM

 

_It’s the end of the world as we know it_

_And I feel fine._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tell Me Who Your Friends Are (And I'll Tell You Who You Are)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/564294) by [sian1359](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359)




End file.
